


lose your cool

by myadamantiumheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi is Link, Legend of Zelda AU, Misunderstandings, Multi, Obito is good Ganon, Only One Bed, Rin is Zelda, Selectively Mute Hatake Kakashi, Threesomes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: Kakashi is tired of Gerudo.In particular, he’s tired of one Gerudo (Obito) and the way he makes certain people (Rin) laugh, and how he manages to enamor everyone that comes across their path.Or, the Legend of Zelda threesome AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	lose your cool

Kakashi is  tired of Gerudo. 

In particular, he’s tired of one Gerudo (Obito) and the way he makes certain people (Rin) laugh, and how he manages to enamor everyone that comes across their path. 

They’ve been traveling with the Prince for a week now- him, Rin, and Obito, out on the open road, doing diplomacy for Minato. It looks good to have the Triforce together, after all. The King of Hyrule and his wife are due for a child soon, and the citizens of all the provinces of Hyrule are eager for peace to continue. The announcement that they’d found Power, having already secured Wisdom and Courage, only deepened that desire. It’s logical, as logical as anything that Minato suggests is. Certainly, the Gerudo don’t mind sending their often clumsy, mischievous prince out into the world with Rin, always hoping for some quiet in the palace without him. 

But with each rock that Obito stumbles over, with each earnest story, with each stupid and juvenile show of strength, Kakashi is slowly, surely losing his mind. 

Every night, when they settle down at a stable or wayside campsite, Kakashi cooks. That’s what he does. He’s good at it. But when Obito’s around, he’s all up in Kakashi’s  _ space _ . There’s no quiet, slow night with Rin around the fire. There’s no watching the stars in relative silence, huddled together under a blanket, with her sweet smelling hair across his shoulder and her stories of the constellations soft in his ear. Wisdom and Courage are meant to be like that, he knows. They’re meant to fit into one another like puzzle pieces, stable and complete at the base of the Triforce. But now… Power hovers over them both. Now, there’s a six to seven foot something Gerudo boy  _ looming _ over Kakashi’s shoulder, asking questions, poking at the flames, telling jokes. 

“What’s that mushroom? I don’t think we have that in the desert,” Obito will say, grinning with those stupidly white teeth set perfectly against his tan skin. 

_ You don’t have a lot of things in the desert _ , Kakashi will sign, deliberately low enough so that Obito can’t catch all of the words. _ Including common sense _ . 

“It’s an Endura shroom,” Rin will pipe up, smiling that sweet, perfect, angelic smile of hers, as though she doesn’t know Kakashi wants them both to shut up. “Great for stamina.” 

“Stamina, hmm? Seems good for Kakashi to eat then, so he can keep up with us.” Obito will smirk. Every night, just like that. Oh, what sort of herbs are those? Oh, we don’t have wildberries in Gerudo Town! Oh, I’ve always wanted to eat paella. How does he even know what paella is? He’s been traveling Hyrule with them and without them for several years now, since they were each chosen by the Goddess at fourteen, but he clearly hasn’t picked up much. And beyond getting into Kakashi’s space is the even more upsetting way that Obito gets into  _ Rin’s _ space. He sweeps her up onto one shoulder to let her pluck eggs from a nest in a tree, or twirls her around in a meadow of flowers they come across, ecstatic to see all the greenery. Even coming through the main parts of Hyrule for a few years hasn’t worn the joy of verdant foliage for Obito. He lifts Rin onto her horse that they usually walk beside, or picks her up and hugs her like one of the honey bears in the Necluda forests. And every time he does it, something in Kakashi’s gut clenches. It’s not something he wants to interrogate, particularly, something twisting and a little nasty and strangely envious, so he shoves it down because he doesn’t want to know who, exactly, he’s envious of. He settles for being annoyed at Obito (never Rin) instead. 

_ He can sleep on the ground _ , he tells Rin, when they reach Hateno to check in on Tobirama at the Ancient Tech lab. _ Outside the house, even. It’ll be nice out _ . 

“We’re not making him sleep on the ground,” she says patiently, not bothering to translate for their visibly confused traveling partner. 

_ Look _ , Kakashi signs.  _ The dogs are all outside too. He’ll have fun _ .  _ It’s summer _ .

“I would love to pet the dogs outside,” Obito beams, wheels visibly turning in his head as he tries to keep up with Kakashi’s hands. “Your summers are so much easier to deal with than ours.” Rin rolls her eyes fondly and grabs his hand (his big, broad hand that Kakashi has a strangely difficult time tearing his eyes away from.) 

“Come on, Obito,” she says, leading the way up past the shop and the shrine, over the Firly Pond bridge. “Let’s put our things in the house and then we can go see Tobirama. I think you’ll like his assistant, she’s a Gerudo just like you.” 

Out of spite, Kakashi doesn’t go with them to the lab. He can go bother Tobirama and Kagami tomorrow morning. He knows Tobirama will be up, and he hates the idea of having to stand in the small corners of the lab while Obito smiles and laughs and charms the researchers. Instead, he sits outside on the small grass ledge beside his front door and slowly shells the entire basket of fresh peas he got from the old woman who lives just on the edge of town. One by one, precise with his fingers and his little kunai for the stubborn pods, until he has a basket of shelled peas and a bunch of pods to feed Rin’s happy, sweet mare. When he closes his eyes, the late afternoon sun warms his bones enough that he can nearly feel the glow of Farosh in his chest. And here, so close to the foot of Mount Lanayru where Naydra rests, he knows Rin feels particularly powerful. Kakashi wonders, for a brief moment, whether Obito will know the rush of Din’s power when they make their way to Goron Town later this month. 

When he hears their laughter bubbling up the stream towards him, Obito’s raucous shouts and Rin’s high, clear, bell-like giggles sinking into his veins, he goes inside. They must have taken the long way around, down by the pond. The splash of water fills him with something undefinable, even as the door closes behind him and he starts rummaging through the pantry for dinner. Before he can find anything manageable, the door slams open, and Rin’s breathless voice meets his ears. 

“Kakashi,” she says, dripping on his wooden floor. “Obito caught us some bass for dinner.” 

_ Are you sure he knows what an edible fish looks like? _ He can’t help but ask.  _ They don’t exactly have a lot of those in the desert.  _

“What?” Rin asks, her mouth turning sour like lemons as she frowns at him. “You don’t trust that I can identify what lives in your pond? I helped him, you know.” 

_ No, it’s not- _ he tries. 

“How many times have I been here before?” she presses on, crossing her arms in such a way that his stomach turns and he gets the sudden urge to hang his head like a shamed dog. 

_ I trust you, _ Kakashi signs, as fast as he can.  _ I just don’t- _

“Well, learn to,” she says shortly, whirling around and spraying him with a million little water droplets. She  _ is _ magnificent, no matter what she’s telling him to do. Learn to do what, he doesn’t know, but he’s got the sneaking suspicion it’s got to do with Obito. Learn to trust him too, perhaps. Learn to like him, learn to tolerate him, learn to be nice to him. It’s clear, probably because he refused to go to the lab with them earlier, or because he pushed the issue of Obito staying here with them, that she’s not impressed by his prickly demeanor. 

“I’m thinking salt-grilled,” Obito is musing with a theatrical hand on his chin as he crouches over the cooking pot out front when Kakashi finally drags his basket of ingredients out. “I don’t know that we have anything else right now, and I don’t want to bother the shop-keeper too much. He seemed busy when we passed earlier.” 

“Pruce won’t mind, I’m sure,” Rin says. “He’s always kind to me when I stop in.”

“Well,” Obito grins. “You’re his Princess. I’m an obnoxious Gerudo with desert manners. He might feel a little differently about my sandy ass walking through the doors during his dinner break.”  _ At least he knows he’s obnoxious _ , Kakashi thinks, surprised by the fact that he feels a little ashamed for it moments later. There are many things about Obito that he finds annoying, but his self consciousness about seeming out of place in this remote part of Necluda isn’t really one of them.

_ Move _ , Kakashi signs, as politely as he can.  _ I have food _ . 

“You don’t have to,” Obito protests, trying momentarily to block him from the rack of freshly gutted, cleaned fish. He underestimates Kakashi’s ability to just duck under his ridiculously muscular arm, using his relatively shorter height to his advantage as he swipes the fish off the wires. “You cook for us every night, Kakashi-”

_ My house, my rules _ , Kakashi shrugs, avoiding his eyes.  _ You can grab a bottle of mead from the shed while I heat the pot.  _

“Are you trying to apologize?” Rin asks him quietly, when Obito wanders off happily to find Kakashi’s bottle shed. Kakashi pretends he can’t hear her, though they both know that he could hear her a mile away if he really tried. There’s no ignoring each other in the Triforce. 

_ You like fried fish _ , he glances her way.  _ So does he _ . 

He can’t successfully pretend it’s only that, though, even as he dredges the fish in flour from the Hateno mill and then coats them in seasoned cornmeal. He knows that he’ll present the food to them and Obito will smile and thank him in his native language, tongue smooth and rolling over the consonants like rocks in a rushing river.  _ Sarqso, vehs _ . Rin always giggles a little, a smirk like she’s hiding something when Obito calls him that, though Kakashi was certain it just meant hero. A slick little nod to the history that could have been, between the three of them. There’s a small knot of guilt in his chest over the way he treated Obito and Rin earlier, and as much as he’d like to think it’s just from Rin’s displeasure, the truth is that he feels a bit bad about Obito as well. He won’t make him sleep on the floor, or outside. Kakashi’s slept in trees, under rocks, and in caves too many times to condemn him to that, especially as a guest at his house. What would Sakumo say, after all? 

The upstairs bed is at least big enough for two of them, if not all three of them, a gift from a farmer down the road after Kakashi had rescued his sheep from a couple of marauding Moblins. He and Rin had slept in it quite comfortably more than a few times. He’ll give them the big bed and drag his old mattress out from under the stairs while they’re here. Although that does mean that Obito will be sleeping in the same bed as Rin, and he saw the way the Gerudo had kissed her hand the other day, the way he looks at her with that covetous power in his eyes, the way-

“Oh, I love fried fish,” Obito says fervently behind him, the heat of his chest sweltering as he bends over Kakashi’s back to smell the crackling fish frying in the pot. He shouldn’t have startled so badly from just that (some hero, he thinks miserably), but he does, and Obito’s hand catches around his hip at the last second before he goes tumbling into the fire. “Whoa, careful there,  _ vehs _ ,” he says, slight accent smooth honey on Kakashi’s ears. His fingers curl enough to dig into the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s stomach, pulling him back into that muscled chest, and when Kakashi looks up, still a little shocked, he sees Rin staring at them with dark eyes and pink cheeks. 

“Careful,” she echoes Obito, and for a second Kakashi can’t tell which of them she’s talking to. 

True to his word, Obito does love the meal. He exclaims loudly over how it tastes, the freshness, the flakiness of fish right out of the stream. It’s nothing like the dried or salted fish of his youth, and it’s clear he finds it rapturously delicious. Some of his sounds of enjoyment are near-inappropriate, enough to have Kakashi and Rin looking at each other with reddened faces over the dinner table. The fresh peas are also delicious, especially with sprigs of mint that Rin had found on the way up to the lab and some Hateno goat butter. And when Kakashi pulls out some courser bee honey and a voltfruit to eat it with, their Gerudo guest either calls him or the dessert sweet, but Kakashi’s too honestly shaken by his earlier noises to parse out which. 

“Well, I do look forward to sleeping under the stars another night,” Obito says, when dinner’s done, dusting his hands and standing from the table. He’s genuinely so tall that, for a moment, Kakashi and Rin both worry he’ll hit his head on the hanging lights. 

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Rin starts. 

“No, no,” Obito says, laughter dancing in his kohl-lined eyes. “I know you and Kakashi must want the bed after all the nights on the road, I don’t mind, I saw you earlier-”

_ It was a joke _ , Kakashi gestures emphatically. He really ought to figure out how much of his sign Obito can actually understand, one of these days, but he thinks that for now a hand on Obito’s wrist will be enough to make his point obvious.  _ Bed’s big enough for two _ . 

“Exactly,” Obito grins. “You and Rin.” 

_ You _ , Kakashi points.  _ And Rin _ . 

“You can’t sleep on the floor in your own home,” Rin protests, and he shoots her a quelling glare that he knows probably lost its efficacy several hours ago, when Obito’s hand was fitting around his waist and they were both turning red. 

_ I love the floor _ , Kakashi signs nonsensically. _ Love to lie on it. Just shut up and sleep with him already _ . 

“Why don’t  _ you _ sleep with him?” Rin asks, throwing her hands up, hair flying around her face. He has a moment to see her like that, his beautiful princess, before Obito is laughing at both of them, one hand against the sturdy plaster wall. “Not- I mean- Well, if you wanted-”

“I can see the bed from here, and it’s plenty big,” he points out. “Why don’t you both try sleeping there with me, and if it’s miserable, I’ll spend tomorrow night at the inn.”

It’s really the first time Kakashi’s heard a logical thought out of the man in the entire time he’s known him, so he can’t exactly say  _ no _ . Even as he watches Obito wash his face in the basin, and hears the toilet flushing in the bathroom, and Rin combs her hair free of tangles in her thin white nightgown. He’s always loved that particular nightgown, though he won’t admit it, used to the way that the lace tickles his cheek when they lay together in this particular bed, and he wonders despite himself if Obito will enjoy that aspect of it as well. Finally, it’s darker than pine tar outside and he’s the only one not ready for bed. For a moment, Courage escapes him. He’s about to make an excuse about needing to gather sunset fireflies, or find some blue nightshade under the new moon. 

“Take off your pants,” Rin orders him, in a voice that’s so familiar Kakashi feels heat rush to his cheeks. “And get in here, already. I don’t want to deal with you crawling in at three am and kicking me once you’ve gotten all your bugs, or whatever.” This is an inescapable demand, of course. 

Disaster doesn’t strike as he climbs into bed, nor as he settles down between the two of them. He would normally demand the outside spot, but the trained soldier in him points out that Obito’s a better shield than he is, and at least this way Rin’s in the most defensible spot. He expects, for a moment, to feel extremely claustrophobic. Kakashi’s bracing himself for the wave of annoyance he must feel, when Obito’s skin rubs against his, and Rin’s elbow juts into his stomach. Instead, he feels strangely… peaceful. Even as his muscles remain tense, and he stares at the ceiling, overcome by the sensation of Obito breathing steadily beside him and Rin’s gentle fingers curling over his wrist, there’s a sense of rightness about it that he can’t deny. It almost infuriates him, in a way, to know that lying beside this man who’s been vexing him for weeks (months, years) could feel like this. To know that it isn’t only Rin he feels at peace beside. He was waiting for the whole experiment to tumble down, and then- this. There’s only slumber, the soft and slow slipping off into a sleep in which he dreams of a thousand other lives he’s lived, is living, will live. 

Tonight, he dreams of the way Rin smiled up at them from the shore when he and Obito climbed a waterfall they’d found on their way down from Kakariko village, through the Blatchery plain. 

“Are you going to jump?” Rin had yelled, sitting back in the tall grass, twirling a fresh crown of daisies in her hands. 

“Show me how it’s done,” Obito said, so much closer than Kakashi remembers him being. “So that I can beat you at it, next time.” He smelled like the sun over the desert at noon, blazing and shimmering fire that followed Kakashi all the way down as he dived through the clear morning air into the pond below. That splash, the perfection of cool water rushing over his head, the swelling bubbling sound of it filling his ears. Kakashi dreams of the crash of Obito entering the pond seconds after him, laughter near-audible underwater, all at once everything and nothing like how he’d entered their lives in the first place. 

Power, and Courage, and Wisdom. 

Wisdom, and Power, and Courage. 

No, disaster doesn’t strike when he dreams peacefully next to Obito, the first incarnation in a thousand years to do so without malice. 

It strikes at two in the morning when he rouses from his slumber to find himself curled around Rin, with Obito curled around him, the three of them a tangled circle of sweaty limbs and sleep-hot skin. For a moment, Kakashi could almost imagine he’d gotten caught up in Gai’s arms again, somewhere along the banks of the Zora river with his rival camped out for a summer challenge together. But that is unmistakably Rin’s hair in his face, and her sweet almond soap in his nose. Those are most certainly Obito’s arms, his gold string bracelets gleaming in the low light, wrapped tight around his waist. 

That is, without a doubt, Obito’s erection pressing into his ass, and Rin’s breasts smushed to his chest with only the thin fabric to separate them. He can’t breathe, caught up in the sensation of being caught between them. This was the suffocation he’d anticipated earlier, although he hadn’t imagined it would be quite like this. Kakashi had thought to be angry, to feel stifled. He’d thought to shove Obito off the bed, perhaps, or wriggle uncomfortably under heavy blankets. He’d thought of a rising anger in his stomach at the way Obito was so close to him, the same way he’d felt strange and snappish about Obito’s presence at other times during their journey despite the other man’s generally cheerful demeanor. Kakashi had resigned himself to bitter grumpiness about the Gerudo, but not once had he considered genuinely that the fire roiling in his gut might be  _ lust _ . 

His skin feels hot like the night air in Death Mountain’s Maw, when he and Rin had lain out under the trees at the stable and watched Eldin spark new stars up into the sky. He can feel, acutely, each of his freckles boiling in the blood that rushes to his cheeks as Obito re-settles restlessly behind him and pushes further against his ass. There’s sweat forming on his brow and across his shoulders, and his nipples tighten painfully quickly when Obito pulls Kakashi back with a low, sleepy rumble. Reflexively, his hands grasp at Rin’s nightgown, brushing across her soft breasts, and when her eyes blink sleepily open at his sudden movement, Kakashi knows he has to run. There’s no going back from this, certainly. They’re both going to kill him, especially since he can feel his dick chubbing in his skin-tight shorts and the minute her eyes are clear of sleep, Rin’s going to see it. 

Goddess help him. 

_ Strange noise, I’ll check, go back to sleep _ , he practically begs before scrambling off the bed over Obito’s legs and tumbling down the stairs. He can hear their sleepy murmurs behind him as Obito asks what’s wrong, but he doesn’t stick around to figure out exactly what they say. Hopefully, Rin will just brush it off as his usual paranoia (it’s not like it’s the first time he’s gone to check something he thought he heard, just the first time he’s accidentally grabbed her breast before doing so.) The crickets chirp in the waving grass outside, as restless as he is, as he paces around the length of the house, willing his dick to  _ calm down already _ . The flowers that Bolson had planted for him sway happily in the yard, night breeze balmy and pleasant with the smallest hint of salt air. Obito didn’t mean to hold him like that, he’s sure. He was just in the way of Rin. 

Maybe that was better, actually. If Obito had grabbed Rin like that, Kakashi might have stabbed him without thinking as soon as he’d woken up. Out of reflex, most likely, given his years of protecting her from anyone that might do such a thing. Or maybe Rin would have wanted that. Maybe she wanted to be in the middle, so that Obito could curl around her, press his erection against  _ her _ ass, slide her nightgown up and slip between her damp thighs- Fuck. Maybe he should just stay out here, because his dick isn’t going to stop getting ideas from his scrambled brain, and he’s left them alone for ten long minutes in which Rin could have feasibly asked Obito if she could take care of  _ his _ erection, and Kakashi doesn’t want to interrupt that either. 

_ You’re an idiot, and this isn’t an Icha Icha book _ , he thinks miserably to himself. The shadows outside are long, each branch morphing into another mockery of entanglement that reminds him of what he’d left inside. When he hears the grass rustling around the corner, Kakashi realizes that he hadn’t even thought to bring a knife out with him. Stupider than he thought, perhaps, because if it’s a bokoblin he’s going to have a nasty little fight on his hand. But it’s Obito who comes around the house, still shirtless and in those loose red pants of his, sleep ruffled and adorned with dark henna patterns that twine like snakes across his ankles. 

“Did you scare it off?” Obito asks him, scimitar gleaming in the pale moonlight. “Whatever it was that woke you? I have to say, you’ve got better hearing than I would have thought.” He grins brightly, coming closer even as Kakashi backs up a little into the shadows under the tree. “You could probably hear a Molduga in the dunes before even Itachi can.” 

_ All clear, _ Kakashi signs, a little reluctantly, to continue his charade. He hates to admit it, but Obito does look good with that blade in his hand, wandering the night to protect the both of them from conjured monsters. 

“What was it that startled you?” Obito asks, now looming over him, grin curling into a smirk as he looks Kakashi up and down in his barely clothed state. He can’t- surely he can’t tell that Kakashi’s still fighting down the end of his ill-timed erection. But he’s so close, far too close for comfort, and Kakashi feels frozen in place. His toes curl in the grass, looking for something to focus on other than Obito’s chest being basically right in his face. Cool grass, wet dirt, tan skin, a growing feeling of overwhelmed anticipation in his chest. He could twist now and run the other direction maybe, but that would only worry Obito and Rin more. 

_ Who knows? _ Kakashi shrugs, averting his eyes.  _ Gone now _ .  _ Go back to bed with Rin, I’ll keep watch _ . 

“Are you sure you don’t know?” Obito’s hand comes up, faster than Kakashi’s confused brain can register, and his fingers catch Kakashi’s chin in a warm, firm grasp. “I thought you were Courage, little thing,” he murmurs, bending down until his faintly cinnamon-spiced breath is hot across Kakashi’s cheeks. For a split second, in his panic, Kakashi thinks about punching him. Just- if he got him right here, on the jaw, perhaps he’d leave Kakashi alone and stop making him feel confusing things, and stop making him think about Rin spread out on his lap, and stop making him- But he doesn’t. He doesn’t punch Obito, nor does he protest when Obito bends further and kisses him as soft as the summer air. “ _ Bi af xan vehs, va malao hantia _ ,” Obito murmurs gently, and for the first time Kakashi can place that phrase.  _ You're a very pretty little warrior _ . This bastard-

“‘Bring him inside,” Rin says, behind Obito, and Kakashi startles for the second time that night with such force that Obito laughs, chuckling as deep and rumbling as the tremors that shake Death Mountain. She’s standing there in all her glory, barefoot in her nightgown with her hair waving in the wind and her eyes bright as the northern star beyond Hylia lives, arms crossed over her chest. They both know that this is the goddess herself demanding them, and Obito and Kakashi are nothing if not devotees. “He’s being stupid, and we’re going to fix it.” 

_ Hey _ , he manages to sign in offense, before Obito slings him over one broad shoulder and all the breath is summarily knocked straight from his lungs. He smacks Obito’s lower back as best he can in his position, hoping to communicate that the other man should let him down, already, but Obito’s happily in the thrall of their Wisdom, and Kakashi can’t quite begrudge him that, in the end. The breath leaves his lungs a second time when Obito tosses him on the bed (he’d only just escaped, really) and he looks up at them standing there. Rin, with her hands on her hips, and Obito with his teeth as hungry as can be. 

“Technically, lying to the princess is a capital offense,” Rin reminds him, for the hundredth time this year probably. 

_ I didn’t mean to grab your boob _ , Kakashi scrambles back on the mattress a little, in an attempt to feel less like he’s on some kind of menu. He can feel his cheeks heating up again already, fingers twisting in the sheets that Minato had sent him when he first bought the property for their excursions out to the lab. 

“That’s literally so far from the point,” Rin says, exasperated, as she swings her legs up onto the bed and crawls after him. Obito puts one knee on the mattress, dipping it until Kakashi’s sliding back towards the both of them and he can reach out, putting one big hand on Kakashi’s thigh and shoving it wide enough for Rin to slide between. “You didn’t need to leave, you know.” 

_ You and him _ ,  _ though _ , he protests.  _ I was in the way. _

“You and him,” she mocks him a little, sing-song and sweet in his face as she clambers across his waist and pushes him back into the pillows, rolling her ass down to fit snugly against his dick in his tight Sheikah shorts. “I’m not the one who kissed him, Kakashi.” 

_ Sorry? _ he shrugs, though he feels a little more panicked than sorry at the moment. It was a good kiss, after all, and he doesn’t know why he feels that he’d done something wrong, because- well. He doesn’t know much of anything, in this moment, with her warm brown eyes boring into his. Her fingers curl around his face like a benediction, thumb rubbing gently over his scarred cheek. How did they end up here, again? When the king had blessed them all in the temple, four years ago, he didn’t expect anything like this. 

“I want to see you do it again,” Rin demands imperiously, her voice a little low and husky the way it always gets after she’s had a few too many drinks with Impa. She steamrolls right over his hesitations, his over-thinking. She is Wisdom, after all, and wisdom often sees more clearly than courage can. They are two parts of a whole, made incomplete by the fact of their existence, shattered into three pieces that gravitate ever closer. “Obito, come here.” 

“Anything for you, princess,” Obito nearly purrs, scooting up behind her until he dwarfs her with his form, letting her lay her head back against his collarbone as the both of them pull Kakashi up to his waiting mouth. This time, it feels like Obito’s going to eat him alive, like jumping into the heat of the Sturnida hot springs and feeling the hot water engulf him entirely. His teeth graze across Kakashi’s lower lip, dragging a gasp from him as he grasps for something, anything to hold onto and finds his hands trapped between Rin’s. He gets tugged up, shifting so that he’s on his knees and Rin is squished between them, Obito sucking on his lip until it twinges with a sweet-hot swollen pain-pleasure feeling that sends shivers down Kakashi’s spine. 

It’s weird, but only because he’s expecting it to be strange and then it  _ isn’t _ . Unsettling in how natural it feels to fall against Obito and whine low in his throat, straddling one thick thigh as Rin wriggles up onto the other, until they’re both tugging on his mussed hair just to hear that rare noise again. When he feels lightheaded from being kissed out of his everloving mind, Rin’s fingers knot in his silverlight hair and yank him back harshly enough that he moans for that alone before she takes his place at Obito’s mouth. And oh, oh fuck, that looks  _ good _ . He’s shivery-hot, flush for the sight of Obito kissing Rin back until she’s arched over his arm and straddling his thigh, clutching at his hair with both hands and gasping into his mouth.  _ Pretty, pretty, pretty _ , Obito’s murmuring in his native language, over and over again as he makes Rin’s pale skin his with biting kisses that leave cherry blossom bruises down her elegant neck. 

How many times has he dreamt of kissing her just like that? He could never bend over her in such an aggressive fashion, no, but now that his lips are buzzing with the feeling of Obito’s rough kisses, and his scalp still tingles from their fingers, he knows the reality is much better than dreams. Kakashi squirms when she moans, broken and low, for the feeling of Obito’s mouth covering her nipple through her nightgown, rolling his hips down until he can drag his erection across Obito’s muscular thigh a little. Her smooth thigh presses to his, hot skin sticking with sweat, and she’s trembling enough for him to feel it. Are they supposed to come together like this, blessed by the goddess to circle on another for eternity? This seems familiar, in a way, despite the knowledge that they’ve never been so close before, in all their many lives. 

When Obito slides a hand up her side under her nightgown, he coaxes her to the side until she can lean towards Kakashi and kiss him. Her sweet, soft mouth turns sloppy with the feeling of Obito’s teeth on her breasts, ravenous and incorrigible. Kissing her feels like being forged together in an ancient furnace, feeling the heat of their bodies gather between them and hearing the small whimpers as Obito is in turns cruel and giving with his mouth. He gives in to the urge to grind against her thigh as well, a tangle of limbs together that offer barely enough friction to keep him from going insane.  _ Isn’t this a little fast? _ he wonders, but then-

“You were made for me,” Obito rumbles, and Kakashi can’t tell which of them he’s talking to, but it feels like he’s talking about both of them as much as it feels like Obito is  _ right _ . That glowing thing inside of him, that little shred of Farosh, is sparking lighting out to the very tips of his fingers, and he feels giddy with power. He feels giddy in general, caught up in the sweet, torturous friction against his cock and the way Rin smells, how Obito’s calluses rasp against his bare waist. Obito tumbles Rin back onto the bed, and she bounces with a delighted, breathless giggle, twisting towards Kakashi and pulling him down with her. There is no part of him that cannot answer to her, to him, to them both, even as Obito’s fingers tangle gently in his hair and Obito leans to kiss him once more. 

“You know how to treat her,” Obito says, a command, every inch the prince he is (and isn’t that  _ right _ , that they are both destined to be royalty, and he their loyal servant- that he longs to serve her, because he does.) Kakashi falls for him before he’s even finished, pushing Rin’s nightgown up over her head and wrapping her thighs around his shoulders. She tastes like the sweet, thick heat at the end of summer, the salt on skin and blue skies as far as the eye can see, the late honey coming in, and he can’t help but love the way her fingers search his shoulders for something, anything to hold on to. Even as Obito’s hand tugs at his hair and presses him forward, Kakashi thinks he could happily suffocate like this. 

“Kashi, Kakashi, love-” Rin babbles, when he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks sweetly, when Obito’s other hand curls under his chin to slide two fingers deep into her clutching heat. When he moves them, hooking into her, she gushes along Kakashi’s face and he whines for the feeling of her trembling, shaking, quaking apart. That same prickly feeling of heat along the back of his shoulders is back, hips rubbing down into the mattress and wondering why they hadn’t done this any of the other nights that he and Rin had slept here together. What would it have been like, to spread her thighs and make the rafters of his little home (their little home) echo with her cries? Now, he knows he would put her on his face like a throne anywhere, not just in this comfortable, familiar bed; on the road, in the fields of wildflowers under the autumn sun, in their lean-to tents, on her frilly, pompous four-poster back in the castle. 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Obito purrs, and Kakashi has the sudden thought that he probably knows more of this than either of them do, even with his Icha Icha collection. Everyone’s heard of the festivals that the Gerudo throw, and with Obito being the only prince in a hundred years, Kakashi’s imminently certain he’s been in this exact position before. Somehow, that’s a bit comforting, a salve on the weight of overconfidence and the fear that he’ll make a misstep in this most vulnerable of positions. “To make her writhe like that on your tongue?” Obito’s chest, smooth and impossible to ignore, presses against Kakashi’s back as he leans over the both of them to fuck Rin harder, harder, deeper on his fingers. “I could make you wet for me too, pretty little warrior, if you wanted me to.” 

_ Oh _ . 

“I want to see that,” Rin pants, flinging a hand out to grab at Obito as well, pulling him up to kiss her quiet as the knot in her stomach tightens to the breaking point. He fights for breath at the knowledge, this concrete reminder that she wants to see him like  _ that _ . She wants to see him spread open and begging, to see him mindless with pleasure on Obito’s cock, to watch him fall apart just the way she is now. Vindication sings in his veins, the culmination of years spent watching her quietly, blade by his side. “Please, please, Din, let me see that,  _ please- _ ”

“Don’t worry,” Obito murmurs, kissing her deep and slow, petting down over her stomach until he can yank Kakashi’s hair hard enough to pull a whimper from his throat again. “We have all the time in the world,  _ princess _ . Let us have this first, will you? Will you show us what you look like, when you come?” Something about his voice, imperious and gravelly, makes Kakashi’s eyes clench shut tightly as a wave of lust incapacitates him, turns him into a wobbling pile of uncoordinated hero on the bed. She comes brilliantly against his mouth at that, desperately gasping for air, high little noises of pleasure ringing around the inside of Kakashi’s dark home. He’s abruptly glad that they’re so far away from any other houses, lest someone hear the way the princess sounds coming on his tongue. He can vaguely make out the way she clenches rhythmically around Obito’s fingers, fucking herself down onto them and rolling against his mouth until she’s shuddering away from them, delicate and pained with oversensitization. 

“Come here,” Obito whispers, when Kakashi shuffles up into a semi-upright position and makes to wipe his mouth clean. He doesn’t let the smaller Hylian finish, rolling him down onto the mattress next to Rin until they’re lying side by side and Obito can lick into his bruised, puffy mouth with a deep hum of satisfaction. 

“Do we taste good together?” Rin asks, through gradually slowing breaths, and Obito makes a tortured sound at that, biting hard enough on Kakashi’s lip to draw blood to the surface. 

“You told me you hadn’t read his filthy books,” Obito accuses her, mirth evident in his tone, while Kakashi holds onto his shoulders for dear life. “But you talk like you do, princess.”

_ She’s just naturally good at everything _ , Kakashi rips his hands reluctantly from Obito’s skin to speak.  _ It comes with the job _ . 

“And you should remember that,” Rin says primly, tucking her hair behind her ear and grinning, glowing with a lovely flush, practically emanating sunshine from her skin. “Before you try to hide things from me again, Kakashi.” Her fingernails scratch across his sweat-damp stomach, down to the waistband of his thin shorts. Obito, ever-obliging, makes it easier on her by sitting up slightly and spreading Kakashi’s thighs as wide as they’ll go, until the two of them can yank his shorts off easily and leave him bare to the humid air rising up into the loft. Obito’s hands are as big as he’d imagined, rubbing up his naked thighs and nearly circling his waist as he cruelly avoids even brushing against Kakashi’s obvious erection. He squeezes, pulling Kakashi’s hips up further until his ass is braced on Obito’s bent legs and he’s completely at their mercy. 

“You  _ are _ very pretty,” Obito murmurs, rubbing sword-born calluses across Kakashi’s ticklish stomach. “Look at how you fight, little warrior,” he traces the silvered lines all across Kakashi’s skin, the spaces where he’d taken blades for Rin, the barely missed arrows and faltering steps done wrong. He heals like one of Hylia’s chosen, but that doesn’t mean his mortal flesh is unmarked. The scars only seem to enhance Obito’s desire for him, a prince who bends his head for a knight to kiss open mouthed and wet down his stomach. He’s so entranced by the way Obito’s eyes flash red under his long, dark eyelashes that he doesn’t notice until it’s too late how Obito’s lips are parting around the head of his cock. He flattens his hot tongue in a sudden, rough tease before sucking the head of Kakashi’s erection into his mouth and that’s when Kakashi has to scrabble for something to hold on to. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Rin says, voice cutting through the cotton wool in Kakashi’s ears and the imminent sensation of his heart beating directly out of his chest. She smoothes one hand over his forehead, brushing his hair back from his eyes, her mouth soft along his gritted jaw. It does, it feels good in a way that makes him weak and hot like pooling wax left puddled in the candles on the bedside table. Obito doesn’t show him any mercy, swallowing him down and holding his hips tight enough to bruise, dragging a pitiful and broken sound from his throat. 

“ _ Nnnh- _ ” he twists in the larger man’s grip, swallowing down raspy words that wouldn’t sound right anyway, squeezing Obito’s chest with his powerful thighs and arching up until the Gerudo is urging him to fuck his face just like that. It’s so much better than taking himself in hand, early in the morning on the side of the road before Rin wakes up. He would feel ashamed of how wet he is, when Obito pulls up off his cock to grin up at him, but the way Obito licks down the side and sets his teeth like a threat against the slick skin evaporates any sense of shame from his body. He needs to say something, anything to get his ardent desire across- it’s too hard to make his hands work, wobbly and flustered, so he goes down under Rin’s hungry kiss instead, and lets her do all the work. 

“Do you want his fingers too?” Rin practically coos, when she lets him up for air, enamored by the way his face twists desperately and his mouth falls open helplessly at the clutch of Obito’s throat around him. She loves to see him like this, taken apart and open, helpless under their touch. “They feel  _ delightful _ .” 

_ I want his  _ **_cock_ ** , he gestures rudely, haphazard and rough, only to have his fingers caught by Rin’s hand and kissed delicately. 

“One thing at a time,” Obito laughs, sliding his hands down to cup Kakashi’s ass and spread it with delicious intent. “Isn’t the princess first in line for any thrones, anyway?” And he wants to make a reciprocal joke about that, but he can’t follow through with Obito’s mouth around him and Rin’s fingers pinching at his nipples, with his breath so loud in his ears and his muscles clenching tight. When he comes down Obito’s throat, he sees stars, constellations he never could have identified before. His thighs hold Obito to him, hands shaking and cupping the back of his head with the gentle desperation of someone afraid of his own strength. There’s a buzzing in the back of his head, a rush of sense that connects them beyond Kakashi’s earlier reticence to allow Obito in, and he can feel lightning crackling in his  _ bones _ . Lying there, watching Rin kiss the taste of him out of Obito’s mouth, just as he had earlier, he has a revelation. 

This is Power. 

“Help me up,” Rin asks sweetly, and now Kakashi wants to know what her thighs look like spread across Obito’s waist, so he does. In the morning, they can discuss what this means (as though Kakashi doesn’t sort of already know, deep down.) In the morning, he can discover what her mouth tastes like when she wakes up, and how Obito blinks awake to the midmorning sun like a daffodil opening for spring. In the morning, they will dance awkwardly around each other until the pieces fit together once more, because the truth of it has already come out. For now, he has them in arms’ reach and the glow of his orgasm buzzing through his veins, and no words are necessary. 


End file.
